


Sunday Morning

by deanharrisackles



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 23:07:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3399650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanharrisackles/pseuds/deanharrisackles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s cold and rainy outside but Steve is warm and safe in Bucky’s arms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunday Morning

**Author's Note:**

> idk what this is. I was listening to Sunday Morning by Maroon 5 and stucky happened.

**1936**

Rain pelts the window as thunder rumbles softly from the thick grey clouds overhead. A chill lingers in their small excuse of an apartment but it never reaches Steve’s skin. He’s warm, practically sweating from the furnace pressed up against his small frame. Tiny puffs of air tickle the back of his neck, a heavy arm comfortably draped across his boney hips, holding him close, as he lays there listening to the storm raging outside.

Steve knows he should be getting up and getting ready for church but sleep warm skin pulls him down and keeps him settled in a little cocoon of contentment. He shifts, turning so he’s face to face with the other man in his bed. Unruly strands of chestnut hair covers Bucky’s face, his lips partly open as he sleeps on. Steve gently pushes the hair back with his thin fingers and sighs. Bucky always looks so much younger in his sleep. No worry lines around his eyes, no tightness in his mouth. Just smooth skin and innocence.

Their life isn’t always easy, Bucky working down at the docks and Steve at the grocers just to make ends meet but he wouldn’t trade it for the world if it meant he had to give up moments like this, moments when it’s just the two of them and the rain. Skin on skin, sharing the warmth from each other’s body, not a single care in the world. He knows it won’t last much longer. Bucky will wake up; grey eyes blinking away sleep, and smile. He’ll plant a few soft kisses on Steve’s lips before getting up to take a shower, leaving a vacuum of cold air in his place. So Steve holds on a little bit longer, his eyes drinking in every detail of Bucky’s face like a man dying from thirst.

A particularly loud crack of thunder breaks the silence making Bucky tense beside him. Steve holds his breath, hoping that Bucky won’t wake up but his face scrunches, his arm tightening its hold around Steve before opening his eyes. A blush creeps up Steve’s neck to color his cheeks, having been caught staring.

“Hiya Stevie.” Bucky says in a gravelly voice.

“Mornin’ Buck.”

“Shouldn’t you be gettin’ ready for church or somethin’?” Bucky questions, his brows furrowing.

Steve bites his lips and looks down at Bucky’s naked chest. “I’m skippin’.” He replies. “’s rainin’ out.”

Bucky hums and pulls Steve in closer, tucking the blonde’s head safely under his chin. “Fine by me.”

Steve smiles against Bucky’s collarbone, his fingers tracing lines up and down Bucky’s back making him shiver. “Stop it Stevie, I’m tryin’ to sleep.”

“Sorry.” Steve says quietly, his hands coming to rest at Bucky’s hips.

Moments later, Bucky’s breathing evens out, once again fast asleep. Steve nuzzles in closer, breathing in Bucky’s scent, his eyes slowly drifting shut. Outside the rain still patters on the window and the thunder rolls on in the grey clouds but, Steve is kept safe and warm in Bucky’s arms.

**2014**

Steve wakes with the feeling of eyes on him. He blinks away sleep as the sound of gentle rain reaches his ears. Bucky is looking at him, eyes searching. It’s reminiscent of all those sleepy Sunday mornings they shared years ago, only this time it’s Steve who is holding Bucky and the last to wake.

“Hiya Stevie.” Bucky says cautiously, as if he’s not sure he should.

Steve smiles and pulls him in closer until their bare chests are touching, noses just inches apart.

“’Morning Buck.” He replies warmly.

“I had a dream like this.” Bucky says softly, his metal hand resting on Steve’s hip. “I woke up and you were lookin’ at me.”

“Well, you’re awfully handsome when you’re sleepin’.”

“I think I liked it. I think I liked you lookin’ at me like that.”

“Like what?”

“Like you loved me.” Bucky says.

Steve kisses him, slow and sweet, as thunder rumbles in the distance. “That’s because I do love you pal.”

He tucks Bucky’s head under his chin, tangling their legs together, and breathing in the smell of his shampoo in Bucky’s hair. Bucky’s eyelashes tickle his collarbone, making him sigh in contentment.

“I love you too.” Bucky says in a quiet voice. “’til the end of the line.”

It starts raining harder, the thunder becoming louder but Steve and Bucky are fine; safe and warm in each other’s arms.


End file.
